


Can’t be what you need

by uwuthot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuthot/pseuds/uwuthot
Summary: He was everything Kiyoomi ever dreamed off, but as he opened his eyes and closed the door behind his back, leaving there what felt so right, he realized that not all dreams can become reality.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 30





	Can’t be what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was inspired by Miley Cyrus “Angels like you”. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

It wasn’t planed like everything else in his life, Kiyoomi was an engaged man and he knew the weight it carried, it had been decided since the age of 10 that he would marry the heir to a big company and expand the family business, his father never left space for arguments because work and success always came first, no matter the situation. But he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger the first time the new blond in his company crossed his path. The way he laughed among the other employees and made the air lighter, it had caught his attention and he could tell it was mutual, there was interest blossoming between them but there was also a ring placed on Kiyoomi’s finger one that weighed so much more now.

It didn’t stop them, the glances started to linger and soon enough Kiyoomi was requesting Atsumu at almost everything that was possible, and the blond complied with no complaints. He couldn’t help but feeling infatuated by those almond eyes that always looked at him with so much passion, to lean and touch more then needed and talk softer then what was professional. It was just impossible to keep his mind sane while he had Atsumu at fingertips reach.

Their first kiss was soft, careful and experimental, hidden inside of Kiyoomi’s car, a touch of lips that recalled them what seemed to be home, well a home that could never be real at least, but they could of dream of it.

They met up after work, simple coffe dates with papers scattered in front of them to cover the real reason behind, or just spending time together inside one of they’re homes, somehow that evolved to clothes on the floor and sweaty skin pressed together. Moans and groans of pleasure echoing through the space they shared. It was so easy to love like Kiyoomi didn’t need to go home an put his ring back on.

Wanting it or not his wedding date was arriving sooner than expected, and he held onto his lover with so much care, because he knew, he was awfully aware that after the papers were signed and the deal was finally sealed that he wouldn’t be allowed to see Atsumu anymore, not even in the company. And it hurted because he was so precious, like the light that was always missing on Kiyoomi’s life, one that had always been so dull and empty. His little whispers of love, of assurances, it hurt so bad because it wouldn’t last much longer.

Without knowing it, Atsumu brought Kiyoomi’s dreams to reality everyday and he did it so effortlessly, because that was just him, Miya Atsumu in his whole glory was Kiyoomi’s only dream.

So he allowed himself to love the blond entirely one more night, the one before his wedding. He made sure to praise every little part of the man he was sure was the love of his life, no one would be able to one up Atsumu for him. It would always be him, no matter the time or situation, Sakusa was never bound to be happy since the beginning, but Atsumu brought him a spark and gave him everything he could ever ask for. He held the blond for as long as possible, not wanting to ever let go. After they were panting naked in bed, coming down from their high, it was like Atsumu knew what was approaching, he probably did, he definitely did. So they just laid together in the warm embrace of what they new was true love, of shared confessions and empty promises that would never become real.

Kiyoomi left that morning before Atsumu woke up, it was hard detangling his limbs from his lover, especially when he whined still asleep. He wrote him a letter, one that was stained with the tears he shed while gripping the pen so tightly. The white envelope was placed with a white rose and a little velvet box that had a pair of rings they would’ve only been able to wear in their wildest dreams, those which they talked about in the late nights where hope was bigger then reality.

Atsumu woke up that morning to an empty bed, he sighed lowly but got up anyways, bare feet touching the cold floor as form to awaken him to what was bound to come, a little whispered ” _Omi_ ” leaving his lips as he saw the letter, opening it carefully and with trembling hands, his knees suddenly giving up as he held the rings while reading the content of it. The tears weren’t going to stop falling anytime soon and the pain would never go away, he found love but it wasn’t meant for him. Nothing much was made to Miya Atsumu and he cursed himself for that, for falling so deep for someone so unachievable.

* * *

“ _Atsumu, baby, I’m so sorry for not giving you a kiss goodbye, it would hurt to bad if I did, because I don’t want to say goodbye._

_I hate that this is what it came to, and you know it, there’s nothing I can do to stop it. But angels like you can’t fly down this hell of a life with me, and I don’t want to drag you into this mess anymore, I can’t, I would never forgive myself ‘Tsumu._

_You’re everything I ever wanted my whole entire life, and i’m letting you slip right through my fingers. You’re literally the most perfect human being i’ve ever met, well an asshole sometimes but i love you,_ _every part of you, even the ones you don’t like or think are too annoying, they’re perfect to me. You stupid bed hair or how you know the exact way I like my tea in the mornings, even though I never really told you that, you’d be so cocky._

 _I love you so much. I’m sorry, I can’t help but repeat it all the time because i’m so sorry. I wish it was you that I marry today, that I spend my whole life with._ ”

* * *

And while Atsumu hugged his knees on the floor of his now empty apartment, one that just hours ago was filled with laughter and love, Kiyoomi was crying too, a gold band now sitting on his finger as his husband looked at him knowingly the party feeling way too silent, it was arranged from the beginning but business was business and it had to be done. He just wanted a chance to love Atsumu right, to give him everything he wasn’t able, to be what he couldn’t because he deserved so much more... they did.

“ _I love you too Omi_ ” was said between sobs and ragged breathing, last words to a lover that would never be his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you can chat or yell at me on twitter (@uwuthottiie)


End file.
